


Community

by CoffinBean



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bad attempt at humor, Christopher pike is a strange "dean", F/F, F/M, M/M, Short Stories, Starfleet Academy, Study Group, commuinty, depends how you look at it, everyone else just wants to study, im sorry, keenser lives in the vents, kirk is a liar, not a comedian, post 2009, random bizzar adventures, spock just wants to make friends, uhura not stupid, you ship whoever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffinBean/pseuds/CoffinBean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk has been trying to get together with Uhura since he joined the Academy. Hoping to score points and char, her puts together a study group and invites her join it. Imagine his surprise when she's not the only only one who shows up for help on Alien Plants from the "expert" he proclaims to be. He gets more than he bargained for. </p><p>(community based Star Trek) I own nothing. ENJOY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Author's note and introduction

hello there, 

I love Star Trek and Community so here's my attempt at joining the two. None of the characters of Star Trek are going to be based around those of Community (they will keep the original personality) but they will loosely show some resentments here and there. The characters will be put through various situations similar to those of the community TV series. Expect to see dungeons and dragons, paint ball fights, aliens living in air vents, April fools day jokes and other, Feel free to give me suggestions.  
I own nothing. Please read and review and I hope you enjoy.  
Live long and prosper and I hope you all have a great day. :3

<https://youtu.be/_iBO5cquHsU>

^^ i made a intro using stop motion much like of the one of the tv serise. I had to put it on youtube XD  
Enjoy!


	2. Pilot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first episode, hope you like it, I tried XD

James Tiberius Kirk had his eye on the young east African woman the moment he enlisted in Starfleet. She was striking and beautiful with such elegant features, and she might actually be the only reason he decided to join the Academy in the first place, he was more than willing to find out he first name.  
Uhura was the name he knew her by so far. A last name she had given him in attempt to try and avoid the classic ‘Kirk charm’. He used it on all the ladies. All the ladies loved. They all fall for him in the end but Uhura was just hard to get. The harder to get they are the more he tried. He loved the challenge. He wanted to see her break as she fell for him. 

He had luckily enrolled in the same class as her; Alien biology and the study of alien plants. He wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively as he had entered the room on the first day. She had replied with a large groan and hid her face in her book. Properly trying to hide her smile, he thought. 

Kirk took his seat at the adjacent row of desks.   
“Hey” Next to him was a young boy, buried in a textbook and writing frantically, he prodded him to get his attention. He looked up. His mop of curly hair falling over his eyes, he was no older than fourteen. “You see that girl over there”- he pointed at Uhura-“Do you know her and what can you tell me about her?” 

The boy swallowed.   
“I’we only ewer talked to her once but here’s what I know.” He spoke quickly and every word he spoke showed that he knew what he was talking about. His speech was full of knowledge and truth. “She comes from east Africa but her and her family mowed to America wery recently. She lowes nature and Alien languages and animals. She is wery passionate about animal rights and the world around her. She wery sweet but can hawe her dark side, don’t annoy her cause she can swear at you in at least 20 alien languages. Her fawourite food is spaghetti, and most Italian foods. She is a wery talented and not to be messed with.” 

Kirk blinked in amazement as his brain tried to process what was said to him. The boy’s accent was Russian so it took the older man a moment to decipher his pronunciations. “Well then... um... Russian Whiz Kid that was something. Thank you! I see that you and I are going to become very good friends.”   
The youth beamed at him, happy with the result.   
“I’m Pavel Anderivich Chekov, happy to meet you.”   
“I’m James, James T Kirk.” 

***ST***

Class finished and Kirk and the rest of the cadets flooded out of the classroom into the dinner hall. As he grabbed a tray and collected his lunch, his eyes scanned over the hall for his friend McCoy. His gaze landed on Uhura instead. She was sat by herself, writing down notes from class.   
Kirk snaked between the crowds to her table. He pushed back his hair and put on his best smile. Time to make a move...   
“Well hey there, couldn’t help but notice you were in my Alien plants studies class. I guess we just keep bumping into each other.”   
“Yeah, unfortunately I couldn’t help but notice you too.” She didn’t look up at him as she spoke.   
“Almost like we’re destining to be with each other,” his voice lined with slyness and poor wit. “Mind if I sit?”   
“Go ahead.”   
He placed himself down in the opposite seat and set his tray in front of him.   
“So am I ever going to get that first name...?”   
As he tried making conversation, she was quickly cut off. Uhura looked up and fixed him with a glare. Her dark brown orbs filled with annoyance and disbelief.   
“If your here to flirt with me, then you might want to stop there. You already have a bad reputation so I think you should leave before I make it worse. I’m not going to tell you my first name and flirting with me is not going to get it. Trust and respect will.”   
Kirk was slightly taken aback, not by Uhura’s comment- he like it when women argue with him- but by the fact he already had a reputation.   
“Reputation?”   
“Yep, as the drunken man who tried to impress a Starfleet cadet, but gets his ass handed to him instead. One thing you don’t do when trying to impress a lady is to get beaten up. Quite an entertaining performance you put on for everyone.” She smirked at him. Her voice clearly showed she was mocking him. 

“Well I’m hopefully going to get a new reputation soon.”   
“And what will that be?” She hissed  
“In case you didn’t know, I have quite a lot of experience at Alien biology and the studies of Alien plants. I was going to put together a study group.”   
“Oh really,” She leaned back, folded her arms across her chest, and raised her eye brows, “Tell me about what kind of plant on the planet Pandoris is best for healing Abdora maggot’s bites?”   
“Well... its green has a smooth texture and looks like a lily pad... and grows on trees.” Kirk finished by flashing a reassuring smile. It seemed to work. Her body relaxed and her shoulders slouch, she slid down her chair a bit.   
“As much as I hate you, I do really need some help on this. I am terrible and just can’t get the hang of this. I guess it wouldn’t kill me to join your study group” it took Uhura a while to spit out the last words. She seemed disgusted to say it because any activity with Kirk seemed sicken her. She didn’t want to be near the man, because every word he said was an attempt to get with her.   
“Great” Kirk stood and grabbed his tray. “I will see you later then. We will meet at the library. And you need to fill out this form for me, contact info and all that.” He winked at her before beginning to make his way to McCoy, who was sat at another table.

***ST***

Kirk made his way through the glass doors of the library and entered the warm book-filled area. His feet touched the thick maroon carpet and he inhaled the scent of fresh and ancient books. It was a warm smell, homely and relaxing. He made his way through a maze of shelves and study tables. Kirk rounded another corner before pushing open the wooden double doors, which lead into the back study room. He had agreed to meet Uhura there in his free period, and he very much surprised when he found that room was occupied by more than one person.   
There were seven of them, two on each side on the table (with one chair empty, which was his) and they were all engaged in discussion. They stop when Kirk entered the room. Each one averted there gazes to him.   
Uhura answered his mental question for him.   
“I invited other people from our class.” She beamed a smile at him. 

Next to her was Pavel Chekov, he gave Kirk a small wave. Leonard McCoy was sat next to the empty chair, he just grunted as a greeting to him. At the other end of the table was the Asian man from his arm-to-arm combat class, he gave Kirk a brief nod. Next to him was a man slightly older, “Montgomery Scott” he introduced himself as. He was very clearly Scottish. The other side of the table was taken by a young girl with shiny blonde hair, she smiled, and next to her was a Vulcan man. He nodded as well, but unlike the Asian man he was emotionless.   
“Brilliant... such a great idea, Uhura,” His voice was strained as he tried to hide the pain of his failed plan. The effort made it sound sarcastic. 

“Good to know that you approve.”   
“God don’t tell me that you’re going to tutoring us?” McCoy suddenly blurted out. “I’m a doctor with not much time on my hands, Jim, so you better not be messing us around.”   
“Don’t worry Bones, I totally experienced in this felid.” He gave his friend a crooked smile, panic was growing in his chest.   
“I think we should start by introducing ourselves.” The blonde female stated, her voice was high-pitched and sweet, her eyes twinkled and she wore a large smile. “I’m Carol Marcus.”   
“I’m Hikaru Sulu” The Asian man with raven hair replied.   
“I am Spock.” The Vulcan man added.   
“So they don’t have last names in your world either,” Kirk murmur.   
Spock only raised an eyebrow. Oblivious to human humour, as well, Kirk concluded.   
“What is Mr-know-it-all doing here; anyway, I didn’t think he needed to study for anything?” Kirk asked Spock. He placed himself into the empty chair.   
“Cadet Uhura suggested that I should get involved in more human social activities.” He answered calmly but his voice showed no indication that he was having any fun.   
“So great, we’re going to turn this into a party now.” Bones huffed.   
“Why would we do that doctor?”   
“Because by the sound of things you’re just here for ‘Good time’ and socialise”   
“Aren’t we all here to hawe a fun time as well?” Chekov asked.   
“I could of took you and pointy to a bar if I wanted to have fun.”   
“And what is pointy suppose to mean?” Uhura snapped.   
“Don’t tell me you haven’t seen his ears, lassie?” Montgomery Scott let out a long laugh.   
“Why’s that funny?” Carol gave him a glare, obviously unimpressed at the comment. She stubbornly crossed her arms.   
“It was joke.” Hikaru defended the Scottish man.   
“Well I don’t think it’s funny.”   
“Yeah,” Uhura began to argue with Sulu, “If you think it’s funny to insult one man’s culture and appearance, then your Scottish friend can go and wear if skirt back to Scotland.”   
“Skirt” Montgomery choked. “It is called a Kilt.”   
“Whatever, you say, Scotty-dog!”   
“Well this is a great start.” McCoy rolled his eyes and threw himself back in his chair.   
“Yeah and Kirk is not even a tutor in Alien biology and plants.” Uhura stated. The group froze and all eyes were once again turned to Kirk. 

“Vhat?” Chekov exclaimed. The rest of group wore the same expression: eyebrows raised and eyes filled with pure shock, disbelief and annoyance.   
“What... how did you know?” Kirk turned to Uhura, forgetting about the rest of the group.   
“I told you not to flirt and mess with me Kirk, or I was going to ruin your reputation further.” She smiled wickedly at Kirk’s defeat. She turned his whole game back around on him, with the group here to witness it. Uhura was clever. She must have planned and got together this group of cadets to watch him get mocked. And worst, the group are going to hate him for wasting their time.   
He was tricked and got more than he bargained for.   
“Well, having a study group would be nice anyway.” Kirk swallowed. He looked at everyone and they looked at him. 

It didn’t take long for McCoy to explode.   
“The hell Jim! You got together this stupid group so you could just flirt with Uhura. What a waste of my damn time. I have patients to see, stuff to do. Well done, by the way, for wasting everyone’s life...” The doctor seemed to be shouting for ages, he paused once for breathe, but his endless fury was long and angry. McCoy finally stopped. His face was red and he took a deep breath.   
Despite hating Kirk, everyone also seemed fearful of the doctor. 

“It was nice meeting you guys as well.” Scotty announced, all eyes turned to him. “I mean, this meeting was just great and I like this room, it’s exciting and cosy.”   
McCoy groaned again.  
“I like this room as well.” Carol piped up, “I’m staying here to study, feel free to join me.” She flashed a smile at the group.   
“Aye lassie,” Scotty piled his books from his rucksack on the table, “we still need to hand this project in tomorrow anyway.”   
“Project?” Kirk quizzed.   
“Yes Captain-love struck. I know that you properly don’t pay attention in class, so I’ll tell you now,” Sulu huffed sarcastically, “We have a project. We’ve been given a list of planets and we got to write about the types of plants on them.”   
The Asian man placed the class textbook on the table.   
“Brilliant.” 

“I think you should study alone.” Uhura said, “Because you have no interest in helping us. And we need to finish this project.” She didn’t look at him when she spoke this time, she was taking her textbooks out, and her voice was laced with disbelief now. She had a enough laughs, finished mocking Kirk, and was just applaud that he even tried to flirt with her. She had warned him.   
Kirk was kind of disappointed too.   
He had got together a study group, watched them fight with each other, lied to them and crushed their hopes. He not only messed with Uhura but everyone. And it stung because for once he actually cared for someone. This group of misfits was the beginning of something. He could feel it but he hurt all of them.   
“Okay” He swallowed. Kirk looked at everyone individually. Chekov; the small little Russian with the cute smile, Spock; the man with not much emotion apart from raising an eyebrow, Scotty; proud of this homeland and loves humour, McCoy “Bones”; the old doctor who still look ready to rip his head off, Carol Marcus; the happy warm spark who stood up for what’s right and supports her friends, Hikaru Sulu; the strong fighter with a heart and willing to die for his friends, and Uhura; innocent sweet but with her strong determined dark side. “You guys deserve each other. Really, really deserve each other. I would be wrong to take that away from you. You need each other, study together but I have messed with your life’s enough. I created something big and I think it’s a start of a family. All I can say is that you should stay together.” 

He paused to let the words sink in.   
“I’m going to leave now.”   
Kirk stood from his chair and nodded a goodbye.   
“Wait!” He paused at the sound of Uhura’s voice. He turned to face the young woman; she had her chin rested on her hand and her elbow on the table. “I much as I hate to say this but I think you should stay. You created this group and you’re the worst but I really don’t think it would be the same without you. I can be revengeful when people mess with me but I’m not a monster. Stay. But don’t flirt with me again.”   
He hesitated for moment before replacing himself in the chair. She continued:  
“You created this and your part of it, even if this was an accident. The least you can do after messing with everyone’s life is to help us study.”   
The group of young cadets were nodding at him, determined, it was obvious that they were all properly looking for a family.   
“Well,” Kirk smiled, and they smiled back, “I think that should be proud to call this the start of something, a community.”   
“Aye, welcome to the family” Scotty laughed.   
“I guess I we can say overall the events of today were successful” Spock added, coolly.   
“I guess you could say that” McCoy huffed.   
“A family would be nice” Carol smiled.   
“Umm... we have at least 8 hours to finish this project” Sulu pointed out. And the group once again fell into silent as they rushed to get their books out.


	3. survival skills 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the long update, i dont have an excuse im just lazy. Sorry  
> I've changed the subject the crew is taking to survival skills cause i thought that seemed a little more realistic and had a better name, i will change it the previous chapter as well.   
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is based on the second episode of community, but this is only the first half, (The chapter was really long so I shortened it.) The teacher in this is based of senor Chang and the anthropology teacher.
> 
> Hope you like, read and review thank you :)

Survival Skills 101

The study group finished with at least 3 hours to spare before class. None of them had any sleep, except for Scotty who slept through most of studying, and they all had bags under their eyes and couldn’t stop yawning. Bones had helped himself to several large cups of coffee to keep him going but got cranky when Carol told him to stop. She was the first to finish. She was always neat, tidy and organised which meant she was able to study and write efficiently. Kirk and Sulu had given up and sneaked glances at Chekov, Uhura and Spock’s works in order to get some answers. They were unsuccessful, and earned a glare from Uhura and a jab in the ribs with her pencil. 

They all let out a triumph yawn and began to pack their books. Sulu dropped his bag on the table, with a loud bang, which startled the sleeping Scotty.   
“What did I miss?”   
“Nothing much... class in 3 hours.” Uhura informed him.  
“Okay. Wake me up when it’s time for class.” The Scotsman collapsed back into his chair and continued snoring aloud.   
Everyone shrugged and went back to packing.

“I’ll see you guys in class I have to go and see Pike.”   
Kirk was supposed to go and see Captain Pike yesterday. He hadn’t been given a dorm room yet, and even though it didn’t matter now because he missed getting a warm cosy bed, he still needed to go at some point. Now was as good as any time.   
He walked to the double doors but was greeted by Carol Marcus wrestling the restless McCoy. The doctor had the coffee machine gripped in his hands and Carol was trying to pry it from him.   
“You’ve had enough coffee!”   
“Only I get to tell me when I’ve had enough damn coffee!”   
***ST***

“It’s just down here...” Pike lead Kirk down the halls lined with dorm rooms, “... and to the left.” He pointed at dorm room number 425. It was like every room; smooth metal door and number plate. “And here are your keys, Jimmy.”   
“Did you just call me Jimmy?”   
Pike ignored the question and handed the cadet the keys, “They’re if you forget the code.”   
“And what’s the code?”   
“I don’t know, ask your room mate.”   
Pike smiled at Kirk and left down the corridor. Tiredly Kirk reached the door and rasped his knuckles against it. It didn’t take long for his roommate to answer.   
He was surprised when he was greeted by Pavel Chekov. The small young cadet smiled up at him, but all Kirk could do was muster a confused look.   
“You’re my roommate?”   
“Yep”  
“And your how old?”   
“14”  
Kirk swallowed. He had to think for a moment as the young Russian kept beaming at him. There had to be a mistake there was no way he was responsible enough for this. He looked back, trying to search the halls for Pike, hoping to see him laughing at his tedious joke.   
“And you know I was recruited drunk in a bar, right?”   
This seemed to confuse Chekov, but he let out a small laugh.   
“You said zat we were going to get along fine, zat we are going to be good friendz.” He kept his smile plastered on his face. “I’ll show you vere to put your stuff.” 

***ST***

In a number of minutes class started. Kirk and Chekov entered the room, where the rest of the study group were waiting, including Scotty, which surprised Kirk, and the grumpy McCoy. Bones was trying his best ignore Carol. They both sat in silence, patches of coffee stains visible on their clothes  
The cadets seated themselves and the class begun. The teacher was like most others, Kirk analysed, he was tall and slender, with bulky hands and feet. He stood at the front of class and his face was lined with determination and intelligence. Mr Greenwood; he scrawled in messy hand writing across the classroom board, turned and faced the students.   
“We are a unique species. Every one of us. We are able to do incredible things,” he began, his dark eyes looking over each person, “but what makes us different from savage unknown alien species out there?”   
Mr Greenwood paused. He slowly moved up the isle between the desks, like a bird of prey, taking in the features of everyone, stopping at individual students as if to capture their scent. Looking over them. Studying them. 

“Divorce?” A cadet at the back of the class snickered. He looked around still laughing, trying to coax other classmates into joining his joke. Some let out a small laugh, but look uneasy of the devious Mr Greenwood, who had stridden back to his desk. Greenwood plucked up a long bamboo-like alien plant. Putting the object to his lips, he fired a bright red dart that flew across the room and sunk into the neck of the student.   
The cadet let out a small raspy sound before collapsing into his chair. His eyes were still open, but he was unable to move or speak, and he sat motionless with his mouth slack. All eyes turned back to Greenwood, widened. Everyone went quiet. 

Defiantly not the average teacher, Kirk thought, he straightened his posture. Today’s lesson had some suspense. Kirk preferred classes like this, unlike McCoy, who didn’t seem too bothered at what happened, or, Spock, just raising a single eyebrow- knowing better than to question authority. Carol managed a small gasp but went silent, Chekov and Sulu exchanged glances, debating if not it was awesome or they should be scared. Scotty looked ready to fall asleep and Uhura was prepared almost to yell at Greenwood’s inhuman act.   
Kirk was the only one enjoying the thrill of the action, though. The teaching method fascinated him. The way Greenwood made his own rules and didn’t stick to the book. But it also scared him, put him at unease, but that also gave him delight. Like chess, Kirk waited for the next move. 

“The skills we use. If its weapons, or linguistics, medical or even navigating, we need these for survival.” He put down the plant and continued as if nothing had taken place. “In these lessons I teach you how to put these skills all together, put you in scenarios to teach you how to survive on strange new planets.”   
As before, he slithered in between desks, quick sly movements that gave him predator like characteristics.   
He suddenly stopped.   
“I warn you now, and only now, that I don’t want to be messed with in my classroom. This is my class and my rules.” He raised his voice. It was mocking and naive, his words long and dragging. The way he spoke reflected child like qualities on him that made him appear immature. “I am a survival guineas and my knowledge would bite of your face. You hear me. YOUR FACE! And I don’t want questions about my strange and mysterious teaching ways. I teach how I want to teach. Okay?” 

Once again, there was a long and intimidating silence. Greenwood held his gaze with everyone, glancing at all their confused and scared expressions. He cleared his throat and straightened his posture.   
“Alright then.”   
His voice was calmer.   
“My task for this week’s project is that you will be paired up. You will be put in a scenario and you will prepare dialog of what you would do. Sadly no weapons evolved this week; I need you to use your vocals. Show me the power of words.”  
He had changed into a normal teacher. Greenwood talked like a professional, for the first time this lesson, instead of shouting like a child at nursery. His face was refilled with determination and the look of aptitude. From mad scientist to boring teacher, the change was scary and confusing, and almost gave Kirk whiplash.  
This game of chess had turned into a rollercoaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a heads up, i might rewrite the first chapter


End file.
